im rory welcome to dantes table for two?
by lillyluwhothepassivequack
Summary: Rory has lived in LA most her life. what happens if she is the one to meet the black clad Jess with the Wizard of Oz bit. lit. lovelil.
1. Welcome to the hell that is Dantes

Ok another thought running through my head right now.

Rory has lived in LA most her life. Her mum owns various cafes, bars and restaurants on both coasts. Lorelia is Sasha's best friend and she is also Jimmy's business partner in the quaint restaurant called Dante's Inferno overlooking the beach, Rory helps at the restaurant and when Lorelia's away she stays at Jimmy's place because she never liked staying by herself. What would happen if Jess dressed in black got the Wizard of Oz bit from Rory rather than Sasha?

Please read lovelil.

1 welcome to the hell that is Dante's.

Jess wandered up to the gate and was attacked by a hundred odd dogs and seconds later there was a brunette standing behind them all "hi – um can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Jimmy?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"Jimmy – does Jimmy Mariano live here?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm….just does Jimmy live here?"

"hey you know that part in the Wizard of Oz where the gate keeper tells Dorothy and the others to go away and then they explain that she is the girl with the ruby slippers and the short guy with a beard goes well that's a horse of a different color?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I'm that gate keeper and as I'm not a bill payer here I need a pretty good reason to let the guy I've never seen in - so where are your ruby slippers."

"I'm jess."

"Now I know you're not Lilly's little friend Jessica so ill need more information."

"I'm…I'm his…I'm Jess Mariano. His son."

"oh. Well that there. That's a horse of a different colour. Like hot pink or something."

She paused mumbling "maybe even with purple polka dots" before continuing "Hummm. Come in." she began to turn back around. Before he stopped her

"Do they bite? Hey! Do they bite?"

"Oh only Oscar and Spot."

"And they are?"

She seemed to not hear and continued to walk towards the house.

Jess sighed and followed the girl towards the house soon catching up with her as he eyed the dogs.

She smiled slightly before opening the door putting him face to face with two women.

"Hummm Sash?"

Sasha and Lorelia were laughing at something as they entered "yes sweets?"

"Humm….this …this is Jess Mariano."

Sasha paused confused so Rory continued "he wants to see Jimmy….his father."

"Oh….um." Sasha looked so confused and lost so Rory ploughed on

"And so! I was thinking. He wants to see Jimmy right? Well one of you could check that his at the Inferno and then I will take him to work after I've had a shower and what not."

Sasha just smiled weakly and Rory turned to Jess "ok so why don't you just wander around while I go get ready." With that Rory disappeared.

Lorelia glanced at her watch "oh shot I'm going to be late. I have a meeting about the dragonfly in fifteen. Tell Rory ill see her when she gets home from work. Ill be the one with food."

"Ok ill tell her." Sasha looked around "humm I guess ill give Jimmy a call."

With that Sasha got up leaving Jess alone in a room he'd never been in before full of clowns. At least the dogs were outside the though as he tried to work out exactly what he and his father had in common.

"Oh! Rory!" Sasha called shortly after Rory walked out wrapping a host apron around her waist.

"Hmm?"

"can you give Ronnie his keys back and tell him to drop his jacket by tonight so I can sew his pockets for him."

"Sure thing sash."

"Oh and Lorelia said shed be home when you were and shed have food. Are you here for tea?"

"No actually – I was thinking of just wandering the board walk or something. Check out Laverne's new books."

When Jimmy was done at work he and Jess had walked back home to Sasha making a fair bit of noise in the kitchen.

Jimmy turned back around "why don't you give us a few minutes?"

"Sure. I'll be…here."

Jimmy nodded and took another step and turned again to another noise, "ohk maybe five or so?"

"You know what I'll go check out one of the book stores I saw earlier along the board walk ill be back."

"You'll remember how to get here?'

"Yeah I think so"

Jimmy nodded and Jess walked out.

A half hour or so after Jimmy found Jess in a bookstore.

When Rory walked by the two they were on the board walk nearby the record store she was headed to on her break she paused. Jimmy had just agreed to talk to Sash about Jess staying after Jess had explained that the possible soldier and voter didn't need a father figure anymore, he needed someone willing to take him in as he'd just dropped out and had nothing. After that Jess said he wanted to spend a few more minutes in the store and would see Jimmy in a few minutes.

After giving him a few seconds Rory thought shed go check on him.

"Uh hey – want an egg roll?"

"What?" he looked up having barely paid attention to anything since Jimmy left.

"Egg roll. There is this place down a few stores – my friend's dad – Mr. Kim –works there. Great egg rolls and rice cakes. However I've only got two of those so you'd have to fight me – and you cant hit a girl right – so egg roll?"

Jess silently took one with the smallest signs of a smirk forming at her rant.

After awhile Rory took a breath as she wiped her hands on her knees as she approached the subject "so I saw the end scene of the Jimmy thing."

"Huh."

"And well…you alright after that? Cause his not really the best at discussing stuff – specially not when he hasn't had the chance to prepare. And considering he wasn't ready for …well any of this. I was thinking he probably didn't handle it all that smoother than what I saw. Another egg roll?"

Jess took another as she took her first breath since she started

"So I thought I'd just …give you a few tips about the guy and the next bit. Hell talk to you after tea cause by the time our home the two of them would have talked it over – Sash will be cool considering this is the first she has heard of you because I think this is what she's been expecting most since you walked through the door. So then Jimmy will run the word dad through his head. Then whatever you guys talked about. Then the idea of getting to know you. He'll tell you to sleep on the couch. Sash will remind him there's my bed in the first's room or a mattress and then…you'll have the choice to stay so long as you want. Jimmy'll most probably take you down the beach sometime tomorrow. Lilly will stay in enclosed areas – however she may scare the crap out of you as she decides to take enclosed areas near you so she feels she's done something to get to know you – not overly sure how that works but its what she does. Sash will be cool – she always is. And she always is as odd as she probably seemed to you today. Shell want to get to know you – shell just try doing it on your terms – notice the try – it will be one of the hardest things for her cause she's so…out. The dogs are hers as well, she takes them in a lot were strays. While eccentric she's got a heart of gold – she'll try to help you whenever she can."

Rory began to open her first sweet rice cake "my mum will probably invite you to our dinner in a few days time…she's a caffeinated version of Sasha ...I think it'd be good for you to come if you decide to stay for awhile. And if you need help from someone a little less like our beloved hemp hat man Bob"

she indicated to a guy a bit up from them who was stoned with tattered hippy look that was aged by his beard "ill be happy to help you get to know your way around – tell you where and who to avoid."

She glanced at her watch and pulled out her second sweet rice cake "ok well I'm back on shift in three minutes so I'm Rory - I've been you're guide tonight and welcome to the hell that is Dante's Inferno Sacramento that you'll hopefully come to love. Buhbye now." She curtsied slightly to finish her tour guide Barbie bit and chuckled before taking another bite and nodding slightly before turning away. With that they both got up and went there separate ways, she to finish her shift and he to face Jimmy.

What did you think? Thanks for reading please replylovelil.


	2. Rory

Aloha all my lovelies who love me. This is my second chapter but I'm not completely sure about it – so feedback is even more welcome than usual. However there is one thing I do know – the grammar on this is a hell of a lot better than normal – and for that I would like to thank my betarer – potostfbeyeluvr – I LOVE YOU. Thanks for reading I love you all. Lovelil.

Welcome to Dante's 2

Rory's non-rice cake crush

The three girls sat around the Gilmore's kitchen table, Rory doing her homework and occasionally joining in conversation and Sasha and Lorelai simply drinking coffee and chatting.

"Oh, so I forgot to ask. Is Jess coming to diner tomorrow night?"

"Yeah – at least I'm pretty sure he is."

"So what's the deal there anyway?"

"The deal with Jess or with Jess being here?"

"Let's start form the beginning and cover all we know." Lorelai decided.

"Well Jimmy went out for diapers and between the diapers and the hospital he came across a baby store. He thought it would be nice to get Jess something. He started going through stuff and one of the women asked if he needed any help. Jimmy explains he was there to buy something for his newborn son. As she was showing him stuff, she was asking questions. How big was he, what name, blah, blah, blah. It freaked him out. He realized he couldn't remember what pant size he was, how was he supposed to remember what size his son was? Especially with the nosy sales clerk, who was looking down on him as far as he was concerned. So anyway, as he and this girl had discovered he had no sense of Jess' size and couldn't get Jess any clothes he got him a blanket. He left and was walking through the hospital lobby but ended up turning around and walking straight back out. "

"He didn't see the kid again until a fortnight before Jess showed up. He couldn't take it anymore. Went to New York, rang Liz as a hope to see the kid. Turns out, she sent him to his uncle's almost two years before hand. Couldn't deal with him, I'm not sure what that was about. So Jimmy goes to Stars-Hollow. Spends a day drinking coffee in Luke's, the uncle's, diner and ends up leaving his wallet. Luke yelled at him some. Anyway, at some stage in the five days he spent in the town, two of which he didn't leave his hotel room in sheer fear, he talks to Jess. Explains that he just wants to get to know him, wanted to see how he was, whatever, he ended up suggesting Jess come stay or drop by or whatever. Anyway, apparently Jess was failing because he wasn't attending enough classes. He couldn't take the town anymore so here he is."

Lorelai nodded after awhile "Is he staying?"

"Jimmy thinks they had a good talk on the board walk" Sasha glanced at Rory "he'll be around for awhile. We're not sure. We thought maybe he could get a job at Dante's or something."

Sasha then fully turned to Rory who had not done homework for the last ten minutes or so. "So, you spoke to him that night, huh?"

Rory raised an eyebrow "His first night?"

Sasha simply nodded. "Bob asked me who your new boyfriend was. When I asked for more information he said the guy and you looked comfortable over some egg rolls and rice cakes."

Lorelai gasped. "You shared rice cakes?" Then in a more singsong voice, "Rory's got a crush – Rory shared her rice cakes Rory and Je-"

"No!"

"Oh please h-"

"I didn't share my rice cakes! Egg rolls yes, rice cakes no. I only had two. I was between Kim's and Laverne and Sophie's" record store when I saw the end of their…conversation. Waited a bit then went and spoke to him."

Both women nodded before asking. "What did you talk to him about, Rory?"

She shrugged her shoulders and began to flip through her schoolbooks again

Lorelai got up to refill her cup declaring that "Even without the rice cakes, Rory's got a crush."

After a few minutes of the two talking about a wedding between her and Jess, Rory decided to make her escape. "So I'm going to go write up the roster at Dante's for the next week. Did you want me to put Jess down for a few shifts?"

"Oh, we haven't really spoken to him about it enough to put him down yet."

"Well, I could go talk to him about it before I write it up."

Lorelai grinned. "Yeah babe. You go do that. Will the two of you be working the same shifts?"

Sasha smiled. "That would be good. Are you sure there's enough work to put him on the books?"

Rory nodded. "Yeah. Luke Mitchells who works out back asked us to cut his hours for exams and so did one of the waitresses. I'll get him to do a bit of both if he wants, if not, Sam can be permanently one or the other. That boy never cares were I put him."

Lorelai smiled "Rory – you do know why Sam doesn't care where you put him right?"

"'Cause he gets money either way?"

Both elder women laughed before Sasha asked "Rory how many of his shifts are under you?"

"Well, almost all of them. Jimmy stresses a bit to much for him and well…he's a friend so I'd rather sic Jimmy on Lydia. That girl is evil. She's good at what she does though."

Lorelai shook her head. "And you don't see another reason that he wants to spend all his shifts with you?" This time adding a little eye brow wiggle so that Rory got her meaning.

"Mom! No…he's... we're not like that!" And with that, she picked up her bag and walked out the door.

Entering Jimmy's she found Jess watching muted news with music on in the background.

He nodded in greeting.

"Hey – can I talk to you?"

He shrugged his shoulders and turned to face her a bit more.

"Ok so I was just speaking to Sash and apparently you're thinking of getting some work?"

"Well I was thinking about it, yeah."

"Ok, so, a few people at Dante's want me to cut back their hours, and so I was thinking, could you take them over?"

"Sure. I take it Jimmy's cool with it?"

"Apparently they've spoken about it in passing."

Jess nodded. "Ok, so there's time available in the front and back so did you want to be a waiter or a dish pig or a combination because I can work around whatever you decide."

"Whatever. So long as someone tells me what I'm doing I'm good."

Rory nodded "I'll make sure I'm the one in charge for your first shifts…just so you don't have someone stressing at you."

"Wait – you're in charge?"

"Well I used to work when someone called in to late to be replaced or whatever then I got a job and whatever so I've been around enough to be senior staff. I just help out…so long as I don't cook were all good."

Jess nodded. "So how many shifts you want a week?"

"I got nothing better to do."

"So you'd be cool with, um, 4?"

Jess again just nodded.

Rory smiled "when do you want to start?"

Jess just shrugged "whenever."

Rory nodded. "Well I've got to go fill out some stuff at Dante's. I was thinking maybe we could eat while I'm there. Sasha's at my place with Mom, Jimmy's working and Lily's out so I'd rather know that you've eaten."

Jess nodded and stood up "ill get my jacket."

Rory smiled and made her way back over to the door.

A half hour later they were sitting at a table with drinks in front of them and Jimmy had walked over and pulled up and extra chair for a talk "so we've got that wedding on Saturday…are you cool to host? Rick can't be here and I don't really want Janet in charge out back for a main event."

Rory nodded and made a note on the bit of paper in front of her. "Hey Jimmy when you leave again can you grab me the time book?"

Jimmy nodded and gleaned at Jess "so you're going to be at tomorrow's diner?"

Jess shrugged "I guess so; I mean what else would I do? Order pizza and eat it in the other room?"

"Oh no – I mean it's at the girls place so I wasn't sure if you had plans or were staying home or if you were coming."

"Who would I have plans with Jimmy?"

"Oh –good point I guess – I mean it's a family thing so I know Rory will be there –"

"Oh! Family!" Rory cut in "I forgot to tell you your mom called this morning."

"Oh god. She's not still coming down is she?"

"I believe so. She asked about the weather."

"Because it ever changes." Jimmy sighed. "It's the beach. In summer. What does she expect? Snow?" he stood up. "I'll get you that book Ror, and then I guess I should call her back."

Rory smiled sympathetically as he walked off. He then glanced back at Jess who looked confused

"I take it you've never met Grandma Mariano hey?" Jess shook his head.

"Well…it's a ride. That's for sure. At least she takes Jimmy on one. She absolutely loves me and Lilly."

One of the waiters came by. "Hey Ror – want to order?"

"Sure, I guess matt – ill have the combination …like I normally do annnd…and the chicken and avocado for a starter."

"Dessert?"

"I haven't made up my mind yet. Jess?"

He glanced at the menu once more "chicken salad for a starter and the parmigiana."

He nodded, taking away both of their empty glasses. "Another round, Ror?"

"Thanks Matt."

The young man, a year or so older than them, came back with their next drinks. "Oh and Ror?"

"Hm?"

"I know its not date conversation, but Greg and I was talking – can we both not work on Thursday? And can we switch shifts on Friday?"

"Only if one of you will work Wednesday for me and it's not a date – this is Jimmy's son."

Matt glanced at him "Jimmy as in 'Rides my ass about the way I breathe in this restaurant Jimmy?'"

"That would be the one."

Matt glanced over at him again. "Huh." And with a slight nod, he walked back away.

What do you think? Sorry it took longer than normal. Thanks for reading, please reply, lovelil.


	3. hospital an

Hi – none of you know me as I am not actually the writer of well anything. However my sister, lil, asked me to do this for her. She would like to apologize for not updating recently and have me explain that she was taken to hospital awhile back and were still not sure when she will be out. I personally dont think it helps that our mum is in there stressing her everyday but I really doubt that will change. Anyway she has done most of the next chapters for all of her stories however she can barely breath right now so having her finish and edit them is not going to happen until she's out, especially seen as mum wont even let her have the computer out of fear she will push herself to far or whatever. Anyway I an rambling and that's my sisters job. Anyway, once she is out it'll only take her a few days to update all of her stories and she does apologize.


	4. lorelias with no beer

hey people - thanks for reading - im better - thanks for any imput or sympathies youv given.

oh im looking for a new beta - i havent had one for awhile now and im sure all you lovely people are getting sick of my writing so if anyones intrested id be very appreciative. lovelil.

Jimmy was in the kitchen as Rory lay on her bed with her laptop listening to the clash and punching out an English report comparing metaphors that were used though several of George Orwell's books. Lorelia was wrapping up a conference call about the New York dragonfly. There was a knock on the door before three others walked in Lorelia smiled and kissed Sasha on the cheek as she said her goodbyes, she then pointed Jess in the direction of Rory's room, watched Lilly go sit under her coffee table to watch TV and went to retrieve a bottle of wine with Sasha.

After around ten minutes Rory and Jess' literature conversation was interrupted by Jimmy's voice. "Ror – the oven beeped and I'm almost done so why don't you come deal with this and then set the table."

Rory closed her laptop and got up off her bed. She pulled her lasagna out of the oven and Jess looked at her questioningly "I thought Gilmore's couldn't cook?"

"Jimmy broke that general rule when mum went out of town for a month and he got worried about how I'd survive. Spending so much time in restaurants helps with the whole not burning stuff." Se smiled slightly as she put ht last touches on her lasagna put it back in and then began to gather things for the table. Jess stood to the side as Rory slid around the table setting it precisely and adding another bottle of wine and some cans of coke to a cupboard to the side of the large old family table that had been used for this diner for years.

Around halfway through diner Lorelia and Sasha felt the need to re-discuss Sam's liking to Rory.

"Mum exactly how much of that wine have you and Sasha had tonight?"

"Rory honey you know this isn't only a tonight thing – if I've said it once I've said it a million times – the boy is hot for you. H-O-T-T. Right sash?"

"Spot on Lorelia."

"Yes and if I've said it once I've said it a billion times – were just friends!"

"friends?" Lorelia questioned.

"friends." Rory affirmed as she took another sip of her coke.

"not friends wit benefits?" Lorelia questioned

Rory almost choked and Jess watched her reaction a little closer as his interest in the conversation grew.

"god mum! That's revolting! Sam's…well no!"

"oh come on Rory – his cute in that Adam Brody slash Patrick Fugit way. Cute little butt. That messy tame thing going on. Unique just like you like. His fairly quiet. Maybe a little more of a general parents approval than you normally go for. He seems smart – maybe not your level but…smart enough. Although his music choice is appalling he does know a few good movies."

Sasha cut in "although your grandparents did absolutely love Logan."

"they loved his name they never knew him." Lorelia commented

Mumbling and not overly amused by the conversation Rory added "probably a good thing." Looking for a diversion from her love life – especially seen as Lorelai was now glancing at Jess as though considering whether or not to say anything about egg rolls – Rory quickly diverted to books

As they were finishing up Lorelai Sasha and Jimmy were talking work and the other three were still on books Rory asked lily "so how far down the list are you?"

"oh …well I've read a few since last time. I'm half way through my first Hemmingway."

To Jess' amusement Rory scrunched up her face and made a very scrooge like "bah" noise.

Surprisingly at the same time Jess and Jimmy protested.

After they both made a "hey now that's not fair" Jimmy followed it up with "if you are so determined to make your way around the whole of Rory's room then you really have to be open minded because a fair bit of diverse material has entered that room over the years."

As Jess and Rory moved to her bed room a minute later Jess asked "so what is with your room at Jimmy's anyway?"

"well I don't always like spending a lot of nights by myself – and it makes mum happier while she's away knowing I can be here…and I guess it dies the same for Jimmy and Sasha – I think that they see themselves as like…my part time parents or something. And so when they decided to give me a room I asked for that one. I mean I basically lived out of the room anyway – and it and the spare room are connected to the ensuite so either way I've got my closet slash bathroom – other than that I only really need a cd player and a bed. And so really between empty room and room full of records and a massive bookshelf full of editions I chose the good room." She paused at the entrance of her own room and chuckled slightly "guess you suffer from my previous decisions though huh?"

"it does leave me with the empty room yes."

She laughed a little more and opened her door. Jess stood in the entrance for a second taking in her room. There were music posters everywhere, a wall of books and an old vanity and wardrobe set next to her perfectly laid out desk under a wall dedicated to university memorabilia. As he shut the door he noticed the back of was covered in band stubs and photos.

"huh"

"I know it's a little weird." She said glancing at her bedside table; her lamp was covered in her earrings dangling off of safety pins, next to an alarm clock in the shape of a frog, reporter Barbie and an antique jewelry box.

Jess raised an eyebrow as he picked up one of the soft toys that covered the trunk at the end of the bed.

"that's rain."

"rain?"

Rory nodded and walked over to where he was picking up a bear "this ones snow flake."

Jess smirked "because the worlds made of smiles and rainbows?"

Rory laughed "don't worry none of them are named sunshine."

He smirked and picked up another "this one?"

"Cornel clucker."

Jess laughed and she pulled the toy out of his grasp "the worlds different between the ages 3 and 9. Plus most of the other things I named were from books." After putting the roster back on top of the trunk, she walked over to her cd player and pressed play. The Ramones began to play before Rory rotated and the pixies started, she seemed happy enough and began to talk again before being cut off by her phone. As she began talking she gestured for Jess to get comfortable as she rested against her head board and kicked her feet up.

thanks for reading. please reply. lovelil.


	5. question

OK GUYS IM BACK ON THE SCENE – FOR REAL THIS TIME. SO THE QUESTION IS DO I CONTINUE THIS?? DO I CONTINUE ANY OF THEM? DO I EDIT THEM, LEAVE THEM OR PULL THEM OFF TO NEVER BE SEEN AGAIN? MY PLAN IS FORTNIGHTLY UPDATES - ATLEAST FOR EVERYTHING AND TO GET A LOT OF NEW STUFF I'VE GOT FLOATING AROUND IN MY HEAD SINCE I GOT BACK OUT OF HOSPITAL (WHICH BY THE WAY IS WHY I HAVENT WRITTEN – I WAS IN FOR LIKE 6 MONTHS SO SORRY KITTENS – ALTHOUGH I DID LOVE GETTING HOME AND FINDING A BUNCH OF 'PLEASE CONTINUES') SO TELL ME SO FAR – HAVE YOU LOVED IT, HATED IT – IS THEIR ANYTHING THAT NEEDS CHANGING? ANYWHERE THIS SHOULD GO?


End file.
